The Melancholy Tale of Kanra Orihara
by Fukuro-san
Summary: Kanra Orihara is the daughter of the infamous informant broker. Truth be told, she isn't anything like her father but maybe a few things might of rubbed off her. All she wants is to be considered as a regular person. According to the eyes of the public she's either a monster or a spy. Her day to day life is full of danger and small delights, but it's up to her to decide her life.


_**Fukuro-san here, this is going to be the prologue and it's the story about Izaya's daugther. (The character I created) and if he actually had one, what kind of person she'd be and the relationship she has with her father. It may be dark and I might sneak in some romance into it. I hope you'll enjoy it and leave a comment or a favourite if you wish. **_

_**-Fukuro-san**_

The skies are dipped red in paint…red as the blood of innocent victims. It lingers strongly of metallic and it blankets the atmosphere in its scent. It's smeared on sloppily and if you listen carefully, bloodcurdling screams can be heard. They're in arranging of different tones and each one I can easily recognize by ear. I'm not responsible for suffering of these innocent people. I wasn't the one who knew it would occur or wanted it to at least. I was simply born into this life of chaos and uncertainty. Someone as I who glances upon the world in gloom has no desire to destroy it or take over. No, my ambitions may not be similar to my father's but I've always wanted the world to be a better place. Of course, I've never really thought about what it would be like to control my own empire. I act indifferently to the idea of a human like myself to go about doing this. Father can go about doing this himself because I am secretly against him. I'm Kanra Orihara. I guess you can go ahead and call me the anti-informant broker. Well, I wouldn't say that's completely true. I do admit a part of me does enjoy receiving fresh pieces of information. Except, I rather not use it against other people for amusement. Those are the kind of things I dislike. When being known as Izaya Orihara's daughter, I'm an instant target. Right away people will assume "I'm his little monster" or "he uses me as his spy." None of these rumors come close as being true. I'm just an ordinary fairly twisted teen up to no trouble as it seems. It's pretty obvious where the twisted genes come from. Oh right, I'm home schooled too. Mostly I roam around freely. Dad doesn't believe in his own flesh and blood getting an education from humans as he claims. I'm just lucky _enough _he's intelligent and actually_ had_ enough patience to still teach me. Well all he's doing is screwing with people's lives. I'm afraid that's in his job description. He must have done that with my mom before she died. He screwed with her and said he only had a temporary love for her. If any other person heard this they'd usually be pretty upset. But my mom didn't seem to bother and took it well already knowing his motives. After my birth, her death had occurred and my father celebrated my first day into the world. (I heard this story more than twice. I'm used to the fact he's that much of a freak; to not care about the death of his own girlfriend) He told me my name came from his username off an online chatroom. Well, that made me feel that his strange taste in names came from unnecessary places. If he starts naming children after major food groups, that's when I'll know he's got more than a few screws loose. I'm not completely alone when I normally roam the streets. I usually hang around Masaomi and I know surely dad must've messed him up too. He's a terrible flirt but he doesn't seem to realize his natural charm is all he needs. I can't say I fell for him yet but I do get remarkable feelings when I'm around him. That's pretty much the only thing I don't tell my father, he'll probably mess that up too. He'll only screw with my life if he hears something that doesn't please him. It's the benefit of his feelings and never my own sadly. Having a heartless parent is the least thing I need to be concerned about. It's my survival that I need to remain headstrong about the most. In Ikebukuro, the city known of anything possible that can happen at any given time, it's important to keep your eyes open. Eyes wide, your vision clear and mind open to everything. I've been in this city long enough to know what goes on. Being in the position I can't help but be in won't surely do me any good. I'm being played as puppet of destruction by my own flesh and blood. No strings are attached.


End file.
